


And I'll Hold You Close

by echo_wolf



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_wolf/pseuds/echo_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog-walking AU; Ali’s never really had much faith in a lot of things, except dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Hold You Close

There’s something about the way puppies play so blissfully with each other; bite an ear here, dig a snout into another’s face there, and run into the glass window when someone walks up to peek in at them. Ali taps the window lightly, watching the pups all collide into a pile in front of the window. She smiles when one of them licks the window.

“If you like dogs so much, why don’t you have your own?” Ali doesn’t need to turn to know that it's Kelley standing beside her. Kelley bumps shoulders with her friend, “Ready?”

“Morning to you, too, Dr. O’Hara.” Ali responds, taking another look at the puppies and tapping the window again.

This is how they always say hello to each other, even when they were in veterinarian school. This is their morning routine on their way to work in which Ali waits by the pet shop until Kelley comes back and they walk down to Starbucks. She orders her chai latte and waits for Kelley to order the seasonal latte. Except this time, they pick up their drinks and walk outside only to bump into a woman on the phone being pulled by her dog.

“Yes, I know. I just have to take Morena out before I leave. She’s not even a year old so I can’t leave her just like that. I have to go. She’s a little too excited today.” The honey-coated lab makes a beeline for Ali, aiming its snout directly to her pocket and wagging its tail enthusiastically.

“Whoa, there.” Ali giggles, as she pets the dog and scratching behind its ear, “Hi.”

“I’m so sorry.” The woman approaches, commanding her four-legged friend to sit. She holds out her free hand, “I’m Christen, by the way. This is Morena. She’s still a puppy, and I’m still trying to train her.”

“Ali,” She replies, taking her hand and smiling politely. “It’s not her fault, actually.” She pulls out a bag of dog treats from her pocket. “I have this on me all the time. I was bound to get ambushed by dogs at some point.” She offers one to Morena, who accepts without hesitation.

“Occupational hazard, huh?” Kelley chimes in, grinning when she catches Christen’s attention. Morena circles the vet, weaving between her legs. “Hi, I’m Kelley.” She extends her hand, lingering for a beat too long when her eyes meet Christen's.

“You’re good with dogs.” Christen says, watching Kelley play with Morena like they’re old friends. 

“Well, I’m a dog walker and Kelley…” Ali trails off when Kelley nearly spills her latte on herself out of excitement. “is Kelley.”

“I’m a veterinarian, actually.” Kelley quips looking up from Morena for a split second.

“Looks like we moved to the right neighborhood in Brooklyn, Morena.” The dog barks almost as if in agreement. “I should get going. I’m already terribly late to work. It was nice meeting you both!”

“Hey, if you ever need someone to walk Morena, here’s my card.” Ali hands her a business card.

Christen smiles graciously, “Thank you.” She tugs Morena along who trots beside her and turns the street corner down the block.

“She was nice.” Ali comments, turning to find Kelley looking like she’s been struck by lightning. She shoves her friend, “Absolutely not. Don’t even think about it, Kelley.”

“Why not?” Kelley is pulled from her stupor only so she can pout.

“Potential client.” The older woman notes, “No more of those.”

“You’re no fun,” Kelley grumbles her agreement and follows Ali until they reach the corner to go their separate ways for the day. “Good luck with that client you’re meeting today.”

“Thanks.” The brunette replies, taking a sip of her chai. “Go save some lives.”

Kelley nods and then says, “Hey, do I get a reconsideration if I’m nice for like a month?”

Ali shakes her head and starts to cross the street, “Don’t count on it.”

***

“Dad, I don’t need a dog walker. I’m fully capable of walking Phoebe.” Hannah tries desperately to dissuade her father. "Besides, you're on holiday. You shouldn't be worrying, especially not about me."

“Hannah, you refuse our help while you live on your own here in the states. At least let us get you a dog walker. Fair go, what if your schedule gets full, eh? What if you go on tour? What happens to Phoebe?” He smiles at her, knowing how close Hannah is to agreeing.

The blonde shrugs, ignoring the supportive, yet naive ploy from her father. “I can get it sussed out. Besides, isn’t it a bit dodgy to give someone money for something so remedial?” Hannah looks down to her labradoodle, Phoebe, who just barks, “See, Phoebs agrees.”

They finally arrive at the cafe they were set to meet the potential dog-walker.

“Hannah, just keep an open mind please?” Simon wraps his arm around her shoulders. "We want to help."

She crosses her arms, the leash lazily in her grasp, “I still think it’s a bit dodgy.”

Ali looks up from her book, having heard the gist of their conversation, “Just trying to make your life a little easier, is all.” She stands up, closing her book and offering a hand and a smile, “Hi, I’m Ali Riley.”

“Simon Wilkinson. This is my daughter Hannah.” He shakes her hand and takes a seat at the table with Hannah following suit.

“Hi,” Hannah offers a small smile, her need to speak suddenly diminished. She tries to pet Phoebe, but the Labradoodle is already off to greet Ali.

“Hello, there. What’s your name?” Ali smiles, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a treat for her new friend. Phoebe sits herself next to the brunette and looks up at her.

Simon chuckles, “Phoebe quite fancies you. What do you think Hannah?”

The blonde studies Ali and Phoebe for a moment, forcing herself to look away when she meets 

Ali’s brown eyes. With a sigh, she mumbles, “I’ll give you my contact info.”

“It’s settled, then!” Simon announces.

Ali smiles politely, but she can already sense that she will not be hearing from this woman again, no matter how likable her dog is.

***

The first thing that Ali notices about Morena is that she doesn't quite fit in.

For one thing, Morena’s way too excited to be around for what she calls the ‘Chihuahua Run,’ consisting of Boss, Olivia and Maxwell, which runs for an hour every morning and every afternoon. Another thing, if she doesn’t return Maxwell to Erin in one piece, she might lose both ears. Lastly, if she shows up to Sydney’s place with a trampled Boss and Olivia, she’d be lucky to leave the place alive.

As long as there are three Chihuahuas on her left and the over-excited puppy is on her right, she’ll have better leverage. After all, it is only her first day with Morena.

The young lab starts dragging her forward down the path toward the park. She fails to get the puppy to heel, having to then lead the rather confused Chihuahuas with her left hand. Morena lunges forward towards a bench. She catches her breath and checks to see that she has all three Chihuahuas. When she looks up, she’s met with a familiar set of blue eyes.

“Hello.” Hannah greets, laughing when Phoebe jumps away from her to greet Ali. “Fancy seeing you around here.”

Ali eyes her, recalling her standoffish behavior when they first met, “Are you mocking me?”

“What? Of course not. I’m just here with my best bud and my guitar.” The corner of Hannah’s mouth pulls up, creating a crooked smile, “Just find it a bit shocking that you’re walking a bunch of rats in a park. Is that sort of thing allowed here in the states?”

Ali giggles, “You are just absolutely charming, aren’t you?”

This time Hannah’s left eyebrow quirks up as she speaks, “Well, yeah.” She starts playing with guitar, bopping her head along to the tune she’s creating.

Ali clears her throat so as not to get entranced by the musician, “We should…” she trails off when she finds that Morena is sitting next Phoebe, tail wagging, as if completely content. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Hannah stops playing, a frown suddenly forming on her face, “Sorry?”

Ali sighs, “I think Morena likes Phoebe.”

The blonde tilts her head, unable to cover the mirth bubbling in her throat, “Is that so?”

With a roll of her eyes, much to Hannah’s amusement, Ali explains, “No, like, it has to do with how dogs react to the energy around them. Phoebe is calm and Morena feeds off that energy.” The gears in her mind are turning as she stares at Hannah.

The blonde quirks her eyebrow again, "And you want me to let you walk Phoebe?" She smiles, "Can’t handle it on your own?"

“I can.” Ali refutes, “I just see a good match when I see one.” The brunette half-shrugs, except not breaking the the eye-contact with the blonde who stares back willingly, mind also reeling. "Well, the decision is entirely up to you." Ali sighs at Hannah's unmoving posture, "But, I can take a hint."

Hannah studies the dogs, watching as Morena digs her snout into Phoebe’s ear which has Labradoodle leaning away. “And you’re positive they’ll get along?” Ali nods eagerly. “Oh alright.”

Ali smiles, and Hannah notices the way it reaches her eyes. The blonde clears her throat, “One condition, though.”

“Which is?”

“When you take Phoebe back, drop her off at Cameron’s. It’s a coffee shop a few blocks down from my flat.”

“Great, so we’ll start Monday morning.” Ali beams.

The dogs bark at the news. Hannah can't get herself to disagree.

***

“I mean, what’s so wrong about having a dog-walker, Kell?”

Kelley thinks about it for a moment, studying her friend, “Are you offended because she called your job remedial?”

“No.” Ali laughs when Kelley looks at her, “Well, okay, maybe a little.”

“Well, you and your dog-skills won her over anyway. What’s the big whoop?” She smiles, placing an arm over her friend’s shoulders, “Come now...tell Dr. O’Hara what’s wrong.”

Ali shakes her head.

Kelley gasps, “She’s cute, isn’t she?”

Ali shoves her away, “What? No!”

“If you say so,” Kelley mutters, “But that could explain why you’re offended.”

The brunette decides not to respond all the way to the street corner.

***

Caitlin pops her head through the crack in Kelley’s office door. “Happy Sunday morning, Kell! By the way, there’s a new patient waiting at the front desk.”

“Alright. Thanks, Cait. I’ll be right out.” Kelley follows her secretary out to the waiting room. “Hello, I’m--”

“Kelley!”

“Christen?” Kelley sputters for moment, “Uh, hi!” She desperately tries not to lose herself in grey eyes, “Is there something I can help you with?”

Christen wears a worried expression, clutching onto the leash a little too tightly, “I think Morena ate some chocolate. She’s been vomiting and I didn’t know what to do, so I brought her here as fast as I could.”

Kelley nods. She kneels down and Morena wags her tail weakly to greet her, “Aw, hey there, girl. How are we doing?” Kelley takes the pup into her arms and stands up. “If she’s been vomiting, that’s a good thing. It means her body’s getting the chocolate out of her system. I’ll just take her in the back and we’ll monitor her overnight.” She pauses, making eye contact with an anxious Christen, “Hey, the good thing is you brought her in,” and she disappears behind the door.

“Don’t worry, love,” Caitlin calls from behind the front desk, catching Christen’s attention, “she’ll be fine. She’s in good hands.”

***

“Kell, how’s Morena doing?” Ali asks as they walk out of Starbucks. “Christen told me what happened.”

“We watched her last night and she’s doing a lot better. You might get your job back within the next two days.” They walk to the same street corner before they are meant to part.

Ali grins, her eyes crinkling, “All thanks to my best friend here.”

Kelley shrugs, “And the fact that Christen was smart enough to bring her dog in.”

“Well, tell Christen I say hi.” Ali bumps shoulders with her, “And go save some lives.” 

Kelley rolls her eyes as she crosses the street. 

***

“Hey, look who it is!” Kelley announces as she opens the door to let an excited Morena come charging forward to her owner. “Like she didn’t eat some poisonous chocolate.”

Christen giggles as Morena circles her and tries to lick her face, “I can’t thank you enough, Kelley.”

Kelley raises her hand to scratch the back of her head, “Oh, that was nothing. I’m just doing my job, is all.”

“But you weren’t even my vet.” Christen notes, veering her attention away from her puppy.

Kelley leads them out the door. “Well, I am now.” Kelley grins, kneeling down to pet the lab. “Hopefully we don’t meet under the same circumstances, okay, Morena? No more chocolate.”

“Really, Kelley, thank you.”

Kelley just smiles at her, mesmerized by Christen’s eyes. She spends the rest of the day trying to figure out if they were gray or green.

***

Kingston is a bulldog with the most relaxed personality Ali’s ever seen in her life, surpassing even Phoebe in that respect. And for this very reason, she takes Phoebe and a cured Morena on a walk with Kingston to test the waters and finally figure out a schedule for her new clients. She worries that he might be too picky as he had a hard time adjusting to her when Abby, his owner, had hired her. The only other dog that Kingston has grown to like is Lauren’s dog, Loki the pitbull. Loki liked his calm nature, and Kingston enjoyed an extra companion during his walk. 

Morena found the bulldog and the pitbull intriguing but learned to leave them alone at their disinterest in her. She just stuck next to Phoebe for the walk. So far, so good.

The best thing, Ali argues, is that Kingston and Loki aren’t too far from Morena’s. This means that she can take Morena and Kingston home and take Phoebe back to Hannah on her way home. She can’t quite pinpoint why that seems to be exciting, but she smiles anyway as Phoebe tugs on the leash a little harder as they approach the coffee shop.

They enter the shop and are immediately greeted by the owner behind the counter. “Hey there.” The shop owner warns, “No dogs allowed.”

Ali stutters, unsure if she should go back outside or explain herself, “Oh, um, sorry. I was, um...”

She hears a familiar, rough laugh and she spots Hannah setting her guitar down on a table, “Britt, piss off, will you? Leave her be.”

“Hey you,” She greets Phoebe, petting her in the spot on her neck, “Did the mean dog-walker give you any bit of trouble?”

Ali blinks rapidly,”Excuse me?”

“And you said I need to piss off? I’m Brittany, by the by. You can call me Britt.” Brittany snickers from behind the counter and hands Ali a latte, “Here are you are, hon! Compliments of her rude ass.”

The brunette is suddenly flushed and confused, “You got me a latte?”

“Yeah, why not?” The blonde shrugs, her crooked smile vibrant on her features, “Least I could do for keeping an eye on Phoebs, you know, since I’m technically not paying for your bill.” She beckons her to follow, “Come sit. My set starts--”

“It doesn’t matter when it starts! You’re the only one playing tonight, or ever for that matter.” Brittany calls out without turning around from cleaning the espresso machine.

Ali follows Hannah over to the table with her guitar. She examines the sunburst finish wood, running her fingers over where the auburn meets black finish, “You have a nice guitar.”

“Thanks! It’s great, isn’t it? Graduation gift to myself.” Hannah gives a goofy smile, “Four years of university. This is my therapy from all that codswollop.” She chuckles, "Well, this and Phoebs."

“Codswollop?” Ali giggles, “ Sometimes I forget how charming you are.”

“You’ll remember in a moment.” Ali’s breath catches in her throat as the blonde winks and makes her way to the small set, resting against the stool and prepping the mic.

Phoebe rests her head on Ali’s lap, tail wagging as Hannah begins to play. Ali’s not entirely sure if it’s the lighting (if she could call it that), but Hannah’s jawline is accentuated with every word she sings. She watches her fingers move fluidly along the neck of the guitar like a forward timing her strike on the ball, such fluid and flawless execution. Her voice is rough and husky, pulling Ali’s skipping heart through her chest.

Somewhere between Hannah making eye contact and Ali desperately fighting the blush on her face, Ali decides to stay until Hannah finishes...with the intent to show up again if Hannah doesn’t mind. 

Hannah doesn’t mind. 

***

“You know, I don’t see you anymore.”

“What? Are you pouting?”

“You get all these new clients and I’m brushed aside.” Kelley places a hand over chest, “I am hurt.”

“I would have preferred if you just pouted.” Ali laughs, swatting her friend on the arm, “I’ve just been busy with Phoebe and Morena.”

“And Hannah?" Kelley's fully aware of Ali's schedule around Phoebe and Hannah. She doesn't even try to hide her smirk. "Becoming a coffee shop regular for the evening show?"

Of course, Ali doesn't notice. “Yeah, Hannah's really talented, Kell.”

Kelley raises her eyebrows, “Well, I’m curious to meet this Hannah. Talent that supercedes my own? Blasphemy.”

Ali’s eyes narrow, "I swear, if this is another one of your ruses to get with another one of my clients..."

"It's not! I just really like labradoodles." Kelley smiles coyly into her cup. “And like I said, I’m just curious.”

***

"You really didn't have to get me lunch." Kelley says as she follows Christen into her building. "It's my job to treat animals."

"Is that how you see your patients?" Christen asks, turning her head slightly, "Just pets?"

"Should I call them life-companions?"

"Well, Morena's like family to me." Christen stops at her door, "It's just weird that you just see them as animals."

Kelley shrugs, a solemness to her tone, "It's so I don't get attached...too much. It's hard to see them come and go. I’ve been treating some of my patients for years, but they’re not mine, you know?."

"It's great what you do. But, seriously? You don't even have a goldfish at home?"

Kelley laughs and follows Christen into her apartment, "No, just at the office."

The brunette blinks, nodding her head, "Huh, didn't take you as a fish person at all."

"Really? Oh-" Morena slams into Kelley's legs, making the woman wince. "Hey, there. Nice to see you doing better." She then takes the opportunity to play with the dog, trying to catch Morena, until she ends up on her butt. Morena sits next to her, licking her face.

Christen laughs, “You’re adorable, Kell.”

“Well, I do try.” Kelley replies, her eyes widening when Christen kneels down to press her lips against hers. She lets out a shaky breath. “Hi to you too.”

“Hi.” She looks down, afraid to look at Kelley who just lifts her chin up with her hand

“Hi.” She whispers, leaning in so that her face is millimeters from Christen’s. Their lips meet for a second time and this time, Kelley’s the one to pull away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh,” Kelley shakes her head, pushing out the guilt. Some rules are meant to broken. “Nothing.”

Christen smiles, her eyes twinkling, “Admit it, I’m a fabulous kisser.”

Kelley smirks, a hooded look in her eyes, “I can give you a run for your money.”

***

Ali walks into the coffee shop with Kelley and Phoebe, calling out, “How’s it going, Britt?”

“Hey, girl. Nice to see you coming back. I know, don’t tell me, it’s the coffee. Best you ever had.” Brittany beams from the counter, already sliding a latte in her direction. “Oh, and you brought company. I’ll whip up another one, on the house.”

Ali nods as she greets the shop owner, “Thanks, Britt. This is Kelley.”

Wild hair zooms around behind the counter. “Hey Kelley!”

“Hi,” Kelley responds, she takes note of the woman’s blonde highlights, “Love the hair.”

“Thanks, hon! Inspired by Beyonce.” She hands Kelley her latte, “Make yourself at home. Hannah’s about to start.”

Ali is dragged forward to Hannah’s table by Phoebe, “Hey, Hannah. Phoebe was great today.”

She receives a nod from the blonde. Taken back a little, she adds, “Um, this is Kelley, by the way.”

“Heard you’re quite the musician.” Kelley extends a hand to which Hannah shakes feebly.

Hannah mumbles, “Thanks. Uh, hope you enjoy the show.”

Ali studies the blonde and notes how tense she is. Even her playing is restricted, definitely not as fluid as it was from previous nights. Kelley doesn’t notice.

“She’s great, Al.” Kelley grins, “Like, damn!” Hannah rejoins them at the end of her show and Kelley congratulates her, “That was fantastic!”

“Thanks.” Hannah rubs the back of her neck, “It was fun.” She clears her throat at the sight of Ali’s stare, “I’m sorry, but I can’t stay that long tonight. It was nice to meet you. Goodnight.” With that, she takes Phoebe and bids Brittany goodnight on her way out.

“She seems a bit shy.” Kelley comments, finishing her latte, “But awesome.” Ali nods mindlessly, her eyes still on the entrance. “She likes you.”

Ali eyes snap their attention back to her freckled friend, “She does not.”

“And you like her!” Kelley exclaims and claps her hands. "I so called it."

“I don’t.” Her freckled friend gives her a knowing look, “What? I don’t!”

Kelley shakes her head and smirks, “Get back to me when she plays you some Sexual Healing and you swoon.”

Ali rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh, “She’s not playing for me. She’s playing for the people at the shop.”

Kelley looks around and snorts, “There’s like two other people here.”

The brunette doesn’t respond, her eyes lingering on the door again. 

***

Phoebe tugs a little harder today or maybe her mind is elsewhere. Whatever the case, Ali finds herself at Cameron's a lot sooner than she wanted to be. Brittany greets her cheerfully as always and hands her a latte.

“Thanks, Britt.”

Ali sets her shoulders when she finds Hannah strumming quietly at a table in the back. She follows Phoebe and sits next to the blonde. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Hannah smiles that crooked smile at her, continuing to play her guitar.

“Are you okay?” Ali asks, twiddling her thumbs in her lap, “You seemed off last night.” She adds, “I mean, Kelley thought you were great.”

The blonde messes up a chord, “Is that so?” There’s a hint of annoyance in her voice, something that Ali’s never heard from her before. Hannah can't seem to play her guitar and sets the instrument down on the table. After a few moments, Ali bursts out into laughter. The blonde glares at the brunette, “What? What’s so funny?”

Phoebe tilts her head up in confusion as if she’s trying to comprehend what’s going on. She settles for a bark and waits for one of them to speak.

Ali’s still shaking from laughter when she asks, “You’re not jealous of Kelley, are you?” Hannah is sputtering, unable to formulate any words in her own defense. “If that is the case, it’s kinda cute.” And if Ali isn’t dreaming, then she can swear there’s a tint of pink coloring Hannah’s cheeks. Ali leans forward and whispers, “You shouldn’t keep the crowd waiting.”

Hannah clears her throat before getting up to sit on the stool, prep her mic and announce, “This one’s called Sexual Healing.” There’s cheers from around the room when she starts playing. Blue eyes pierce brown, and Ali’s fingers latch onto Phoebe's collar because she's never swooned so hard before.

***

“I get it now.”

Ali has to turn and make sure that it’s Kelley standing next to her. She blinks rapidly before processing the statement. “Get what?”

“That Hannah chick. I get why you like her.”

“Kelley!” The brunette lets out in a harsh whisper. “You have no sense of boundaries whatsoever. I don’t like her like that. She’s my client.”

“I tell it like I see it, babe.” The freckled vet quirks an eyebrow, a smirk following shortly after. “And the way I see it, she is the human embodiment of a dog.”

“Or, she’s a human being--

“--With qualities like your four-legged clients that you find so absolutely irresistible. She’s adorable, has puppy-dog eyes, and you could totally cuddle her all night long.”

Ali narrows her eyes and shoves her friend, “You are such a bitch sometimes!”

“Who’s always right, by the way.”

“Who is also in a rather good mood these days.” Ali comments, eyeing her friend, “Is there something that you’re not telling me?” Kelley clamps her mouth shut. “Kelley O’Hara-” The brunette catches a glimpse of the clock, “Shit, is that the time? Luck’s on your side, Kell, I have to go pick up Morena.”.

Kelley lets out a heavy sigh as she watches her friend hurry off.

***

“Morena, give it.” Ali commands, her hand extended, and waits for the puppy to give her the toy. The pup just looks at her blankly. “Morena, give!”

The brunette throws her hands up in the air, “Okay, since we’re like twenty minutes behind schedule, you can take the toy.” She clips on the leash, “Don’t worry, we won’t tell Mama Press.”

Halfway through the day, when she picks up Phoebe, Morena finally loses interest in her toy. So, Ali pockets it and continues on with the day. Kingston is in an especially good mood with the other two and even tries to play with Morena for a change. The lab doesn’t take to his mood change too well; she cowers behind Phoebe for the rest of the walk.

The quirks of walking dogs, Ali thinks.

She takes Kingston and Morena home, but Phoebe’s already tugging her along when she realizes that she has to return Morena’s toy on her way home. She finds solace when Hannah starts strumming. Sexual Healing is on the setlist tonight and she blushes a deep red that Hannah's shamelessly grinning at her as she sings. Ali’s fingers curl around Phoebe’s collar when the Labradoodle rests her head against her lap like she always does.

“You did great,” Ali smiles, releasing Phoebe’s collar, when Hannah returns to the table. “Is your family full of talented people in New Zealand?”

Hannah’s eyes narrow, “How did you know I’m from New Zealand ?”

“Like the accent wasn’t telling enough?” Ali responds, throwing her head back a little. She clears her throat, “Besides, my dad’s from New Zealand.”

“Huh,” The blonde’s mouth pulls up into a smirk, “I wouldn’t have guessed.”

“Did you think I was just a dog-walker?”

Hannah rolls her eyes, “You still on that?”

“Maybe I’m trying to prove something.” Ali teases, leaning forward on the table.

Blue eyes train on brown. “Bullshit.”

Ali laughs while Hannah grins and plays and her guitar. The brunette smiles, “You are really talented. How did you learn how to play?”

“Thanks.” Hannah shrugs, “Learned as a kid. Me and my brother needed outlets for all the energy we had.” She offers a smile that isn’t crooked, one that reached her eyes, “Couldn’t quite put it down.”

“Your parents don’t play?”

“Your parents aren’t dog walkers?” Hannah grins.

“Okay, point taken.” Ali laughs, “So is that why you wanted this instead of college?”

“University was fun, don’t get me wrong.” She shrugs again, “ It was just the Wilkinson plan and all to move forward in life. I was able to study music right here in New York. Still wasn’t for me, you know?”

Ali nods, “Yeah, Kelley used to laugh about me wasting time in vet school to become a dog walker.”

“It is slightly ironic,” Hannah admits, “but it wasn’t for you, huh?”

“Nah, I loved dogs too much.” Ali scratches a spot behind Phoebe’s ear that makes her lean into Ali’s touch, “They’re special, you know?”

The blonde agrees, glancing down to Phoebe, “That’s what my dad says, that they’re best judge of character because they are each their own character.”

“They teach you more about relationships and friendships than humans do.” Ali says, “Their loyalty and trust knows no bounds.”

There’s a beat of silence when Hannah gets lost in brown and Ali gets lost in her own thoughts.

“You see them so purely,” Hannah’s tilts her head, “Why don’t you have your own, then?”

“No time.” Ali looks down sadly, sighing, “I’ve had this problem since vet school. I’d be so busy with studying or with other people’s dogs, I always felt that I wouldn’t be able to spend time with my own dog.”

“Doesn’t that get lonely?”

“Sometimes.”

Hannah nods, opening her mouth only to be interrupted by Brittany who's closing the register, “Sorry, you two. Gotta get the show on the road. Come on, shake a leg.”

They apologize, bidding her goodnight and exiting the shop. Ali’s the first to speak up, “I need to drop off Morena’s toy since Christen gave me the next two days off. Wouldn’t want her missing her toy and all.”

When she turns to walk the other direction, Hannah catches her by the hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. Ali looks up, confusion evident on her face. "Come over. Phoebs and I could use the company.” Phoebe barks at the sound of her own name, eyes bright when Ali looks down at her. “Surely, Christen won’t mind if you can drop that off in the morning."

Ali nods. They walk to Hannah's place with Phoebe wedged between them, her tail wagging and tongue hanging out. They arrive at the studio apartment and Phoebe doesn’t wait for her leash to be unhooked. She drags Ali directly to the couch.

“Phoebs has been chompin’ at the bit to have you over.” Hannah says kicking off her shoes, shrugging out of her jacket and following them.

Hannah's tank top reveals her toned arms. Ali raises her eyebrows, “Really?”

“Yeah, she’s always stoked to see you when you come pick her up.”

“And I bet she’s the reason why you always play Sexual Healing at the coffee shop?” Phoebe curls up against Ali on the couch while Hannah disappears behind them to grab her guitar.

“Well, of course. Phoebe just knows these things.” Hannah grins, sitting on the coffee table, 

“Look that face of wisdom.”

“You thought she was too good for me, is that what it was?”

“No.” Hannah admits, “I was just trying to prove my dad that he was wrong. Just like he was about university.” She smiles, maintaining eye contact with the brunette when she speaks again, “I’m glad I was convinced otherwise this time.”

“That was all Morena.” Phoebe lets out a huff and adjusts. “And Phoebe.” Ali blushes and changes the subject, “Do you ever do anything aside from playing your guitar?”

“Are you talking about sleep? That stuff’s for the weak.” Hannah starts playing familiar music, and Ali listens happily.

“Do you write your own music?”

Hannah’s face turns slightly red, “Yeah, but you probably wouldn’t care to listen.”

Ali sits up, leaning forward a little, “Can you play me something?”

The blonde studies her, blue eyes shifting between her guitar and Ali’s hopeful expression. She sighs, “Okay, but this one’s still new so bear with me.”

The older woman beams, delight shimmering in her brown eyes, “What’s it called?”

There’s that crooked smile again. “Lean Into Me.”

Ali rests her hand on Phoebe’s neck out of habit when Hannah starts playing. The rhythm is pleasant and soothing. Blue eyes spark with every tilt of a smile. Emotion flows through each expression. Blonde hair follows Hannah as she moves along to her own rhythm. Hannah’s voice is enough to make Ali melt.

It’s suddenly 4 AM, and Ali’s exhausted. She could listen to Hannah play music endlessly, but her eyelids are fighting her on this. Before she closes her eyes, Hannah sets her guitar down to lean down and kiss her soft and slow. Ali smiles blissfully as Hannah picks up her guitar again. She hears the chords for Lean Into Me again with Hannah's voice lulling her straight to sleep.

***

Kelley wakes before Christen, but she doesn’t wake her up. She wants to keep this moment to herself because the feeling in the pit of her stomach tells her it might not last. She could swear that Christen even smiles in her sleep, small and light.

The woman finally stirs, spectrums of green radiate from her eyes, and smiles brightly at Kelley. “Morning,” her voice is raspy from sleep.

“Morning, beautiful.” Kelley responds, placing a kiss on her forehead.

“Did you sleep well?”

Kelley smirks, “Yeah, you’re exhausting.”

“I hope you meant last night and not in general.”

“Definitely a good thing. Definitely not in general.”

Christen kisses her, “Good. Will you be okay if I leave for work before you do?”

Kelley nods, pulling the brunette back in for another kiss, but Morena shoves her snout between them. She licks both of their faces and barks. Christen smiles apologetically as she climbs out of bed. Kelley shrugs. She holds the lab even when Christen is in the shower.

***

The bright morning sun is enough to wake Ali. To her surprise, her head rests against Hannah’s chest. She tries to blink away the confusion, but her heart flutters at the sight of Hannah fast asleep.

“Quit watching me sleep, you creep.” Hannah mumbles as she stretches slightly.

“I’m sorry, I’m just confused as to how I got here.” Ali smiles, “Not that I’m complaining.”

“You demanded I stop playing and made room for me.” The blonde rests her chin on top of Ali’s head, “Even Phoebe made room.”

Ali feels Phoebe sprawled out on their legs, “I see that.” She sneaks a quick kiss on Hannah’s cheek, blushing, “I liked that song you played last night.”

“I’m glad.” Hannah chuckles. Ali feels her heartbeat quicken, “It was for you.”

***

Morena barks at the sound of the door unlocking, causing Kelley to check the noise. She can feel the blood drain from her face when she recognizes the voice from the other side of the door.

"Hey Christen, sorry for dropping by. I called but- Kelley?"

Kelley's flushed white and her eyes are trained on the floor. Morena comes stumbling forward to sit herself next to an abnormally quiet Kelley O'Hara. Christen is nowhere in sight.

"I can't believe you." Ali hisses before she walks out the door.

"Wait, Ali, it's not--"

"What? It doesn't look like you slept with my client?!"

“I’m not just sleeping with her and--” Kelley's irritation spills over, "What's it to you, anyway? Did you have plans on sleeping with her?"

She presses her palm to her forehead, "Of course not, Kelley. Do you even hear yourself talking?"

"Ali, will you just face why you're really bugged by here."

"And why is that?"

Kelley drops her arms to her side, "You're just afraid of ending up alone."

Ali wants to keep her mouth shut and walk away, but her mouth beats her to it, "Yeah, well I'm not the one who climbs into bed with every woman that smiles at me just to distract me from the fact that I'm lonely.”

“At least I’m not the one dependant on my client’s pets.”

Now they’re just trying to hurt each other with words that will damage vulnerable targets. Morena is whining at the door behind them, almost looking like she'd bolt forward to join them. Ali silences her with a look and a command to stay.

“Well,” Ali tries to keep her tears at bay, “at least they listen.”

Dropping her shoulders in defeat, Ali walks away and ignores any of Kelley’s further attempts to stop her.

***

"You were both upset, said some things you didn't mean. It happens." Hannah hands Ali her a latte from Brittany, “Kelley’s a big girl. She doesn’t need Mama Ali to watch over her.” Ali sighs, but Hannah asks, “Can I ask why this bothers you so much?”

Ali stares into the foam art resembling a dog, “Kelley broke up with a long time girlfriend when I started the dog-walking business. This was also around the time that Kelley started sleeping with a lot of women, a lot of whom were my clients.”

Hannah nods, tapping her fingers against the table, “This isn’t about clients, is it?”

“I’m afraid she’ll never find someone.” Ali shrugs, frowning, “I thought if I just kept her away from my clients, she’ll eventually find someone worthwhile.”

“Maybe you should get her a dog.” Brittany chimes in, “Why not? Get her a needy little thing to get her mind off the ladies.”

Hannah laughs and Ali concedes a smile as Hannah covers her hand across the table, “You guys can get it sussed out. Bottom line is you care. She just has to see it.”

Phoebe rests her head in Ali’s lap again, this time turning her head to lick Ali’s hand.

***

They don't work it out for a while. Kelley’s never available at her office and Ali’s entirely too busy to stake out the Starbucks. Whenever she picks up and drops off Morena, no one's at the apartment.

Until one day Christen happens to be home.

“Hey, I came to pick up Morena.” Ali announces, but notices Christen wraps her arm around herself, ” Is everything alright?”

"Yeah, everything’s okay. Could be worse. Except now Kelley's not answering my calls or anything." Her shoulders slump as she releases a sigh.

Ali inhales, guilt seeping in, "She's just being..."

Christen scoffs, "Kelley?"

"Yeah." Ali offers a small smile, "She'll come around. Give her a little time." Morena whines from the door and Ali clicks her leash on. “We should get going.”

"Hey, Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"She's lucky, you know.” Christen smiles, “She has someone like you to look after her."

***

A dog sits in front of Kelley in line and she has to do a double take when Kelley realizes it's Morena staring up at her. She takes her headphones out, "Morena, what--"

"We knew you couldn't keep away from coffee that long."

She knows that voice and she feels her stomach fall, but she doesn’t want to deal with this now."Ali, whatever it is. Just don't, okay? I screwed up. You don't have to rub it in my face, especially not with her dog."

"You dumb-dumb.” Ali rolls her eyes, “Take Morena and go talk to Christen."

Kelley stares at her with a confused expression, "I thought--"

Ali shakes her head, "Your happiness is a little more important to me. Now, go."

"Ali..." Kelley pulls her best friend in for a hug.

Ali shoves her friend, "Don't you dare cry on me, Kelley O'Hara."

Kelley pulls back and Ali’s never quite seen her eyes so green before. Kelley utters, "Come on, Morena." The lab trots along, barking and wagging her tail.

***

Christen opens the door to find Kelley and nearly closes the door on her, except Morena barges in leaving the door wide open.

"Christen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disappear like that."

"Kelley, I don't know...." Morena finally catches her attention because the dog is holding something in her mouth, "Are those flowers?"

"Yeah, I just taught her to do that. Cute, right?" Kelley kneels down to the pup and opens her arms. The lab rushes into Kelley’s embrace. "Aren't you a smart girl?" The freckled woman stares up at Christen, “If I were being honest, I got attached to her…and to you.”

Christen can't fight the smile off her face at the sight of Kelley and Morena, like when they first met. She pulls the freckled woman up by the elbows. "I've missed you too."

"Good." Kelley grins, “Am I out of the dog-house now?”

Christen wipes the stupid smirk off her face with a kiss.

***

Phoebe sits still, only her tail moving back and forth, as Ali watches the puppies again from the pet store window. She watches them sleepily crowd around each other, ready for a nap. An employee chooses a puppy to deliver to the arms of a little boy. She smiles at the excitement on the little ones’ faces, the boy and the dog.

“So, truce?” It’s Kelley.

Ali turns around, “Truce.” She sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Kelley pets Phoebe and laughs, “No apologies after truce.” Ali bumps shoulders with her, “Got yourself a dog yet?”

“No, Kell.” The brunette rolls her eyes. "Everything okay with Christen?"

The younger woman nods, "Thank you, by the way." She then grins, “So, what about this Hannah chick? Have you swooned yet?”

Ali can’t quite ignore the fact that she’s definitely missed her best friend. She also can’t deny how she loves to keep Kelley on her toes, “Too bad I don’t kiss and tell.”

Kelley’s eyes widen, her hand gripping Ali’s arm, “What?!”

A laugh bubbles from Ali’s throat as Kelley trails behind her begging for details.

***

"Thanks Britt."

"Anything for my favorite girl." The shop owner leans over the counter to feign a whisper, "Shh, don't tell Hannah."

"Hey, I heard that!" Hannah cries out. Phoebe barks from behind her and digs her snout into Ali's free hand before pulling back. "Phoebe, what'd I tell you about that?" She grins as Ali lifts herself up on her toes to kiss her.

Brittany cries out in protest, "Ew, keep it together, you two. You're scaring away the customers."

Hannah laughs, "There's going to be like two other people in here. And they’re Ali’s friends.”

"Don't hate on my business, Wilkinson. I might revoke your gig spot."

"Your only gig spot."

"Then you better hush if you want to keep it that way."

Hannah shuts her mouth and looks around to find Ali trying to hold Phoebe back by the collar from sticking her snout in Hannah's coffee.

"Phoebe!" Hannah gets there in time to distract the labradoodle. The blonde sits down and ruffles curly fur next to her. Phoebe squished her way in between Ali’s and Hannah’s chairs. Then she leans over to deliver a kiss onto Ali's lips. Phoebe barks, her tail wagging between chair legs.

Brittany is already heckling them from behind the counter again, "Ow ow ow! Get a room!"

Hannah ignores the woman behind the counter as Ali pulls her in for a deeper kiss. The blonde resurfaces with a goofy smile, in an almost-stupor.

“Hey guys!” Christen calls to them, approaching their table. Phoebe greets her with a bark.

Ali smiles, “Hi Christen.” She cranes her neck to look behind the brunette, “Where’s Kelley?”

“There’s a bit of a Morena situation,” Christen explains, taking a seat across from them.

The blonde stifles a laugh only to be chastised by Ali, “Hannah, don’t be rude--” She stops mid sentence when she notices the loud commotion from the entrance: Kelley’s trying to wrestle Morena’s toy away, stepping over Morena so that the lab is in between her legs. Ali calls out to her best friend, “Kell, do you need help?”

“Nope,” She grunts, “I got it.” And she succeeds in pulling the toy away finally, holding it up triumphantly in the air. She looks down to scold the dog, but Morena’s looking up at her with sad and forlorn eyes. Her shoulders slump. “Alright, alright.” She offers the dog the toy, and leads her over to the table. She kisses Christen on the lips, and Morena drops the toy onto Kelley’s feet.

“Sometimes I wonder which one these two has you more whipped.” Ali makes a jest at her best friend. Hannah makes a whip noise.

Phoebe jumps up to Ali’s lap, causing Kelley and Christen to giggle as they watch Ali struggle to keep the dog balanced. The corner of Hannah’s mouth pulls up again, “Looks like you finally got what you always wanted.”

Ali hugs Phoebe, who licks her face and lets her tongue hang out while looking at the brunette. Her eyebrows furrow together, “What?”

Kelley shrugs at Christen’s confused stare and takes her hand, but the smile on her freckled face is telling enough for her to be in on the joke. 

Hannah nods at Labradoodle in the brunette’s lap and offers a smile wider than Ali’s ever seen, “A dog of your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you weren't already tempted, check out Hannah Wilkinson's Lean Into Me (it's on youtube)! :)


End file.
